


Snoring

by AniManGa19930



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniManGa19930/pseuds/AniManGa19930
Summary: [One-shot] @i7promptbotCHARACTERS: Izumi MitsukiPROMPT: Snoring
Kudos: 14





	Snoring

"Ne, Iorin, what are you reading? That's not today's homework right? Do we have a test soon? What should I do, I haven't been studying at all!"

"Yotsuba-san, you've never studied anyway before. I'm concentrating, so please be quiet for a bit."

"Humm...", the other bigger boy sounded unsatisfied but nevertheless did as requested and silently sucked on his strawberry milk, mindlessly rocking the chair he seated on while curiously peeked on the title.

'Sleep apnea and snoring'

?

"...? Is it for Yama-san?" That was supposed to be just a mindless wander but it was unconsciously came aloud.

Iori sighed and closed the book. "No, it's for Nii-san."

"EH? For Mikki?!" Now that surprised the pudding boy. It was very rare for Iori's brother, Mitsuki to ever be heard snoring.

"Yes, lately Nii-san snores quite often at night. I wonder if there's anything troubling him."

"Eh? Someone snores because they're troubled?"

"It might be, so I'm researching about it."

"..."

"Now if you could please be..."

"...Iorin, that book, is it hard to read?"

His friend gave a sheepish smile, sharing the notes he had jotted down earlier.

* * *

"Mikki, how is it?!"

Mitsuki, drowned in bliss, could only reply in his half-asleep state groggily, "It's very nice, Tamaki," much to said boy's excitement. "But why suddenly you are giving a massage?" Tamaki had often massage their leader -Yamato on the older man's offer, but it wasn't very often for Mitsuki to receive such service out of the blue.

"Hehe, I just want to~!"

"Ohh~ that's nice~ Then Tama, could you do me next?" Yamato shamelessly asked after coming out of the bath.

"NO! Today's Mikki's time!"

"Yamato-san, I can do yours!"

"Eh, Riku? Uhmm... Now that I think about it, onii-san maybe doesn't really need it..."

"You don't need to be so reserved!"

"No, I mean... Ah, that's right! Beer! Gotta grab some beer after a bath!"

While Yamato had escaped to the back of the island counter to reach for the refrigerator, Iori had come out with a glass of juice and carefully put it down on the table beside the couch Mitsuki was laying down, "Here, Nii-san."

"Oh, thank you Iori," with that, Tamaki had also finished his massage time, "but really, why suddenly?" Afterall, it wasn't as if this month is March which was usually Mitsuki Appreciation Month time.

"It's nothing, Nii-san. I just think the juice would be good for your sleep."

"My sleep?"

"Mitsuki, this is from me! Make sure you light it before you sleep." This time it was Nagi who abruptly come and presented him with a box.

"Aroma... candle?"

"YES! For your beautiful sweet dreams!"

"Here's my favorite pillow, Mitsuki! I guarantee you'd sleep really well."

"Thank you, Nagi... Riku..."

"Uhmm... does anyone know where my beers gone? I was pretty sure I stocked up a lot..."

"Oh, we asked Ousaka-san to give them to Oogami-san and the rest of the staffs as a gift."

"HUH?!"

"It'd be a good opportunity for Nii-san and the others to take a break from alcohol for a while."

"Wait, wait..." Yamato didn't seem to take the decision too well, "...what brought this on...?"

Iori let out an exasperated sigh before began, "Bad sleeping posture, smoking habit, not enough sleep; there's some lists on the cause but also the most likely is consumption of alcohol."

"...?" Both the adults in the group were still as clueless.

"Lately, Iori said that Mitsuki doesn't seem to be able sleep well and has been snoring," Riku had worried written all over his face.

Nagi nodded as a follow-up, "hence we are going to improve Mitsuki's body condition so he can have a sweet dreams!" while Tamaki grinning happily beside Mitsuki.

"I've returned home."

"Ah, Sougo-san/Sou-chan!"

With merry little "welcome backs", Sougo ventured to where Mitsuki was and offered a bag, "Thank God Mitsuki-san hasn't taken the bath yet. Please use these bath salts. It's very recommended for relaxing the body."

"........"

"Mitsuki-san?"

"Mitsuki?" "Mikki?" "Oy, Mitsu?"

"..."

"Here, Nii-san, please use this."

Even with the offered clean blue handkerchief, it wasn't enough to wipe all the tears flowing from the small adult man who were overwhelmed by everyone right at the moment. "Really guys... (hiccup) what are you doing ....(hiccup) making me cries ...(hiccup) when it's not even my birthdays...(hiccup)". Although interrupted by hiccups, those words were clear enough for the other six and brought smiles to each of them.

Tonight, Izumi Mitsuki would surely have a good night sleep, with no snore ever returns.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i didn't mean to leave out ymt but in the making the stoy was supposed to be kodomo gumi caring for mitsuki but someone gotta dump the alcohols somewhere so iori most likely gotta ask sougo & sougo wouldn't have just done nothing when he knows so sry ymt


End file.
